


They won`t believe it

by orphan_account



Series: Fate!Universe [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sequel, in which we see thorin work, lawyer!Thorin, singer!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin`s life had never been unexpecting in any aspect. Then, Bilbo Baggins happened. </p><p>A sequel to Never stood a chance.</p><p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They won`t believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! And also, this is for Erika! Thank you so much for your comment, it kept me writing :)

"It`s not like I`m going to see him again." He sighed.

  
That was two weeks ago. Now, Thorin was sitting in his office, unenthusiastically doing the much hated paperwork. That was probably why his thoughts drifted back to that special image in his mind. He couldn`t get Bilbo out of his mind. If he was thinking of him any longer, his trousers would get decidedly too tight. As Balin excitedly burst through his office door, he let out a relieved sigh.

  
"So happy to see me?"His old friend smirked, and Thorin shook his head disbelievingly.

  
"Always. What has you got in such a frenzy?" He asked, smiling back slightly.

  
"You won`t believe it, but you`ve got your newest case from someone more popular than usually."

  
Here, Thorin perked up and sat up straight. "Who do you mean? Tell me."

  
"I think he`s from this new band. Bilbo Baggins..."

  
"NO!" Thorin got up and almost ran over to his old friend. He shook Balins shoulders.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
The older man was confused and frowned. "Why yes, of course. You know him then?"

  
"Well, so to speak."

  
"Hullo!" A curly head peeked through Thorin`s office door. "Am I interupting anything?"

  
Worried green eyes met his, and the lawyer`s mouth opened and closed a few times, resembling the image of a fish. Then, he snapped out of it, and excusing himself, he quickly strode to the other end of the room, pulling his amused colleague with him.

  
"Why haven`t you said he was here already?" Thorin hissed through clenched teeth. Balin only chuckled.

  
"So this is the lad you fancy." The older man mused and looked back to the Bilbo, who currently was looking at the certificates that lined Thorin`s office wall, gaze raking up and down the other`s form. Thorin couldn`t help the pang of jealousy that went through him at that, knowing that he was behaving ridiculously.

  
"He looks nice enough. You come to me, when he`s troubling you." His friend gave him a warm smile, and patting Thorin`s arm, he turned to leave. But Thorin was having none of that. Grabbing his arm, he asked: "How?"

  
Arching an eyebrow and gently prying his friend`s hand off, he chuckled a last time and went out of the office, saying goodbye to Bilbo also, and understanding dawned in Thorin`s eyes.

  
He would have to phone his sister later, but now he had to get through this meeting without doing anything stupid.

  
Awkwardly swallowing down the feeling of nausea in his stomach, he gestured the shorter man to sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, settling down behind the desk, after shaking hands with him.

  
He now could look at him without it seeming too obvious. Bilbo`s curls looked as unkempt as the last time he had seen him. This time, he didn`t wear a waistcoat, but a simple, too big grey t-shirt exposing his collar bones, and loose hanging khaki trousers reaching just below his knees. Thorin especially appreciated the big green sapphire eyes smiling at him.

  
Noticing the knowing smirk on Bilbo`s lips, Thorin tore out of his reverie and cleared his throat. When had his mouth gone so dry?

  
Folding his hands, Thorin finally asked:

  
"What brings you here, Mr. Baggins?"

  
"Just Bilbo, please." His heart leapt at the warm tone.

  
The lawyer nodded once, looking epectantly at the shorter man.

  
"Good gracious..." Bilbo sighed and scratched his head, his forehead creasing in thought. "Where do I start?"

  
"At the beginning, I imagine." Amused watching the artist giving a snort at his attempted humour, Thorin shifted a bit in his seat.

  
His mouth forming a silent "o", Bilbo suddenly reached down and pulling a peace of paper out of his pocket, he smoothed it down on Thorin`s desk to better read it.

  
"I`ve written it all down!" He exclaimed gleefully, and the lawyer was taken aback by Bilbo`s obvious enthusiasm.

  
"You have a list?" He asked, not quite comprehending the turn of events that had followed Bilbo`s arrival.

  
"I want to hire you as our lawyer. Didn`t Mr Fundin tell you?"

  
Thorin pinchd the bridge of his nose, exasperation evident in his gesture.

  
He exhaled slowly. "No, he didn`t."

  
Bilbo`s face fell. "So you don`t want to?" Green, sad eyes found his and held them. Thorin instantly felt guilty.

  
"What happened to the last one?" He asked instead, ignoring the feeling.

  
"He saw Bofur and Nori snogging in a hallway and quit." Bilbo answered, anger clear as day in his voice. "I didn`t like him anyway." Now he just sounded like a sulking child. Thorin couldn`t have stopped the smile if he had wanted to.

  
Catching the happy smile directed at him Bilbo slowly coloured and had to look away, suddenly becoming shy. Thorin just wanted to hug him.

  
"Is that the only reason?" The lawyer startled Bilbo out of his stupor, making him look at him again. "You know, for hiring me?"

  
Again, the shorter man avoided his searching gaze. Exhaling shakily, Bilbo began to speak in a small voice.

  
"We both know what happened two weeks ago in London, don`t we?" As Bilbo looked at him, Thorin nodded and saw how the tension left his small shoulders.  
"I wanted to see you again, and I did. Now I should be happy that I found you, but I can`t picture myself just walking out of this room and never seeing you again. And it scares me." Bilbo admitted.

  
For a long time it was quiet, neither daring to look the other in the eye.

  
"I couldn`t stop thinking about you." Bilbo`s head wipped up, eyes unbelievingly staring into Thorin`s blue ones. The lawyer chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I`ve never felt so fascinated seeing someone for the first time. You being nude could have helped that."

  
Bilbo`s breath had become quicker during their exchange, and hearing the last line, his face grew even hotter. He was so absorbed in sorting out all those thoughts in his head that he nearly didn`t hear the next thing that came out of Thorin`s mouth.

  
"My answer is yes."

  
"Huh?" Thorin had to chuckle at that.

  
"Very eloquent, Mr Baggins." He teased him. "I will be your lawyer."

  
The blinding smile he got in return was absolutely worth the last two weeks of pining.

  
His eyes fell on the forgotten piece of paper between them. "What`s all this, then?" He asked, curious as to what sort of problems his new clients could have.

  
Without further prompting Thorin took the list and quickly over flew it. His eyebrows rose higher and higher the farther down he went, and Bilbo had to hold back a laugh.

  
"You sure he didn`t quit because of this?" The lawyer murmured in concentration, smiling slightly as Bilbo finally began giggling.

  
It was astounding in how much trouble these guys had found themselves in. To mention just a few problems, Bilbo seemed to have a stalker (which had Thorin growling and glowering and Bilbo in a new laughing fit), Bofur often got drunk, usually managing to destroy a bit of the hotel`s furniture along the way, and Nori still had the urge to carry illegal things with him.

  
"If I`m correct, there already were rumours about Nori and his past." He looked up from the paper to gauge Bilbo`s reaction. The shorter man only seemed curious and tilted his head. "My nephews told me before we went to that concert of yours."

  
"Your nephews." Bilbo repeated, seeming quiet content with that snippet of information.

  
"You look happy. Why?" Embarassed, Bilbo chuckled nervously.

  
"Well, I first thought they were your sons, you know." He said, as if it explained everything. Well, it did.

  
Thorin hummed nonchalantly. "The stalker. Male or female?"

  
The shorter man now quickly sobered. "Male, tall, short black hair, pale skin, grey eyes."

  
"Do you know him personally? How many times have you seen him, and since when?"

  
"I may have met him at one of these signings, but I`m not so sure." Bilbo stilled for a bit, apparently lost in thought, his arms folded in front of his chest and eyes focusing on nothing in particular. "The first time I really noticed his eyes on me, I had seen him for the fifth time or so. Always in London, by the way. He followed me home, and sometimes he had waited for me there, too."

  
Pervert, Thorin thought, such a perverted bastard.

  
Whether ignoring or simply not noticing Thorin`s foul mood, the artist continued with a fond smile.

  
"Bofur and Nori usually manage to scare him off. They feel very protective of me because I`m the youngest."

  
"Or just because you`re so small." With an indignant huff Bilbo sent him a look probably meant to intimidate him, but all Thorin could think of was an angry kitten. He told Bilbo so, and the younger man stuck out his tongue at him.

  
Shoulders shaking with silent laughter, he too late noticed the door to his office opening and two people coming in, bright grins on their faces.

  
"You managed it again, Bill." Bofur said, and went over to ruffle his friend`s hair lovingly.

  
"Still, we do not know if it`s a good sign." Nori added, standing on Bilbo`s other side. Very protective indeed, Thorin thought, and smiled slightly.

  
Bilbo protested. "He agreed, so stop it with the silly comments."

  
"To be our lawyer or to shag you?"

  
"Bofur!" His friends guffawed at Bilbo`s embarassed cry.

  
"Both." All three heads snapped in Thorin`s direction, who had listened with silent amusement. His smug smile set the two band members off again, absolutely ignoring Bilbo`s growing mortification.

  
"We were actually coming to get you, Bill." Bofur explained, chuckles still escaping past his lips.

  
"We`ll be waiting outside, so properly say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Nori quickly stepped away from Bilbo, in case he found something to throw after him, again.

  
"No, Nori, this time I won`t throw anything after you. It`s not my stuff, in case you haven`t noticed." Bilbo remarked dryly.

They all shared a laugh at their insider, before at least Nori and Bofur left them alone again.  An awkward silence followed their departure, neither Thorin nor Bilbo wanting to say goodbye.

  
Clearing his throat, Bilbo slowly stood up, prompting Thorin to do the same. Equally as silent they crossed the room, before they came to a halt in front of the door.

  
Shyly gazing up at Thorin under his lashes, Bilbo stood on his tip toes, and supporting himself with his hands on Thorin`s broad shoulders, he quickly darted up and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Goodbye."

  
Surprised to say the least, Thorin then acted instinctivly. Leaning down, he held Bilbo`s head in his larger hands, making the smaller man leaning into them, and slowly swooped in, placing a gentle, lingering kiss to those soft lips. "Goodbye."

  
They shared a moment longer just looking at each other, before they heard Bofur calling them to get on with it, and both began to chuckle.

  
Opening the door for his boyfriend(?), Thorin looked after Bilbo`s retreating back until he no longer was in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate & comment!


End file.
